Alex Drake
Alex Drake is the former fiance of Jen Scotts the Pink Ranger who was the original Time Force Red Ranger in Power Rangers Time Force. He was played by Jason Faunt (who also played Wesley Collins). Biography Force from the Future In Force From The Future Part 1 Alex explained to Captain Logan to Stop Ransik. Ransik killed him With his bone sword as Four of the Power Rangers Time Force Officers rushed to Ransik and he said "Where I'm going, there is no Time Force! and killed him with an explosion. Jen yelled "NOOOOOOO!" Ransik teleported away laughing. Jen rushes to see Alex dying and started crying. Alex told her to take his Morpher and said she must stop Ransik. Jen and the Rangers rushed to the Time Ship. Although she didn't want to do this she promised him. Sadly Alex dies in her arms. After He was killed by Ransik and Jen promised she will capture him. She takes the red chrono morpher to the past and found Alex's ancestor Wesley Collins and he became the new Red Time Force Ranger. Active Duty He was considered dead in the year 3000 and when the timestream changed, Alex returned to life. Later in the series, due to a timeline shift Alex was found to be alive and sent a new Megazord the Time Shadow to help the Rangers. When Jen remembered the mutant Fatcatfish tried to kill her and Alex and remembered his death at the hands of Ransik. When Wes's father was injured by Ransik, Alex returns to the past and takes the morpher back from Wes. When the four of the Rangers showed Alex their base, he Was very cross about the clothes they are wearing and yelled "NOW PUT ON YOU UNIFORMS NOW! You all look ridiculous." After being told off by Jen and the other Rangers Alex changes his attitude and returned the chrono morpher back to Wes and the team battled Frax's robot Dragontron. As the battle continued, Alex visited Mr. Collins in the hospital who was dying because of his injuries. Alex used future technology to save his life and returned to the future. In Undercover Rangers Alex contacts Wes and gives him the Strata Cycle after learning from Circuit that Jen was in trouble, entrusting her care to Wes since he could not be there himself. End of Time In The End of time part 1 the city comes under attack from Doomtron. Alex warned Jen, Lucas, Katie, and Trip to return to the Future right away and sent the Time Ship, but they refused. Wes later forced the Rangers back to the future. When they returned, Alex welcomes them and takes them to have their memories wiped due to Time Force policy and reveals Wes died saving the city. Jen ultimately refuses to have her memories wiped and decides to return to the past and help Wes. Alex refuses at first, but Jen returns his engagement ring which hurts him but sadly accepts her decision and tells them to use the Megazord in Jet Mode to reach the past instead of the Time Ship since the Megazord is the best chance of reaching the past. Trivia *Alex is the first solo Red Ranger to die in the Power Rangers Series *Unlike Alex, his Super Sentai counterpart, Captain Ryuya is a villan and more evil than Alex. Navigation Category:Male Category:Honorable Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Power Rangers Heroes Category:Officials Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Martyr Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Anti Hero Category:Wrathful Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Heroic Jerks Category:In Love Category:Spoiled Sweet Category:Control Freaks Category:Voice of Reason Category:Lawful Good Category:Incompetent Category:The Messiah Category:Revived Category:Predecessor Category:Rivals Category:Leaders Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Strong-Willed Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Protectors Category:Provoker Category:Falsely Accused Category:Scapegoat